Surviving was the least of my worries
by ReginaMills96
Summary: 15 year old Bella Swan is living on the streets and stealing to survive. But, after a simple mugging on Rosalie Hale goes wrong. She's faced with the decision of prison or adoption?Mr and Mrs Cullen taken her in and enroll her in Waterloo Road. But will Bella change? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

(Bella's P.O.V)

It was an easy job. A simple mugging. I'd done it a thousand times. My target, a young blonde. I say young she was older then me, 18 I think. Rosalie Hale. She was dressed in designer clothes, she had to have something in her bag, money...jewellery...credit cards...phone...anything.

I pulled my hood up hiding my face. It was a quiet lane not far from her house, there was no one around. All I had to do was. Bang into her, grab her bag and run. Easy. I ran and banged into her. It was like running into a brick wall and I heard something crack as my body hit her. She turn and growled, not just a mean growl. She was like an animal. Her lips curled back and she bared her teeth.

Her eyes were evil, I'd never been so scared in my life. What was she? I started to back away but I tripped and hit my head on a rock, I knocked myself clean out. Oh well at least I wouldn't feel it when she killed me...Guess this job hadn't been as easy as I'd thought.

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. She'd tried to mug me, yet some how this would all come down to being my fault. I knew I should have taken the car today...Is this what I got for wanting to stretch my legs? I was going to have to take her to Carlisle before she ended up dead. I picked her up in my arms and as I did, her hood fell down. She was just a kid. 16 at the oldest. Esme was going to kill me...

I carried the girl into the house. I didn't even know her name. I walked through the door, carrying her. Carlisle and Esme were in front of me in seconds.

"She's hurt..." I said

"I can see that. Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Carlisle questioned.

"Because...I growled at her" I said too quiet for even them to hear.

"What?" Carlisle said

"I growled at her! Okay!?" I said angrily

"Watch your tone" Esme scolded

Carlisle took the girl from my arms.

"We'll talk about this later" Carlisle said carrying her upstairs. Esme followed him.

(Bella's P.O.V)

When I woke up I had a serious headache. I looked up at the ceiling. I was incredibly comfortable. Where was I? I wasn't dead. I knew that much, it hurt too much. I sat up.

"Argh!" I cried out

Pain seared through me.

"Try not to move dear"" A woman said

Woah! Where had she come from? Who was she? Where was I? What happened?

"Who are you?" I asked

"Esme" she replied kindly "Esme Cullen, what's your name?" She asked

What did she think I was dumb? That I was going to tell her my name. So she could call the cops.

"Sam" I replied

"How old are you?"

What was this 20 questions?

"19" I lied

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked

I shook my head. Of course I did! I wasn't stupid. I needed to get out.

"Hello Isabella" A tall blonde man walked in.

Busted. How did he know my name?

"Look thanks for everything but I've gotta hit the road" I said standing up

(Esme's P.O.V)

She was just a child. A scared little girl. I was sure she'd had a good reason to try and hurt Rose, I mean from the looks of her she hadn't eaten in a while, he bones stuck out. Not all of them just the obvious ones, her ribs, collar bone, jaw bone, her wrists... She was probably just hungry. Turns out her name was Isabella Swan and she was 15 years old. Maybe she just lacked guidance...love...

After doing a little digging we found out she had no parents, she was homeless, desperate.

"We'd like to adopt you..." I told her

"What!? Are you people crazy!? I try to mug your daughter, I lie to you and now you want to adopt me? What the fuck are you smoking?" She asked

I couldn't help but chuckle, I had to admit it sounded strange.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance..."

She looked at me.

"I'm not your problem..." She answered

She was right. She wasn't. But Rose was at college now and Alice and Edward were going off to college next year. It'd give me someone to care for and from the looks of things, that, was what this girl needed.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Adoption or prison? Those were the options...Man, this was fucked up. Why did nothing. Go right for me?


	2. Chapter 2

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

Esme wanted to adopted Isabella. She always got her way of course. She was such a kind, caring woman that it was hard to say no to her. Maybe we could make a difference. Hell, she needed it.

A scent drifted towards me. I knew that scent, oh too well. Blood. I raced up the stairs. Seeing as though there was only one human in the house it wasn't hard to guess who it was. I raced into the bathroom. Bella was sat on the floor, a piece of broken mirror pressed into her wrist.

"Isabella?" I asked

"Bella." She corrected

I pressed a towel to her arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Its not safe to do that, especially here" I told her "Things will get better, I promise"

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked

"Everyone deserves a second chance"

(Bella's P.O.V)

What was it with these people? I hated people being nice to me. It made me suspicious. Carlisle and Esme gave me my own room. It was big. They had three other adopted kids. Two girls and a boy. Alice, the first girl was 17, she was really friendly. Edward, the boy, also 17, was kinda private...closed off and Rosalie, 18, the girl I'd attempted to attack, she was well...a bitch.

Alice and Esme dragged me shopping. Apparently one outfit was not sufficient. Alice had me trying on dresses. No way was I wearing that. When we went home I'd ended up with 5 pairs of black skinny jeans, 3 pairs of dark blue jeans, tops, hoodies, a superdry coat, some grey and yellow high tops, some navy blue converse, some Red converse and. A new school uniform. Esme had rung up the school and arranged for me to start tomorrow. Waterloo Road. Schools and me didn't mix.

I went downstairs in the morning, my hair tied back, wearing my black skinny jeans, my blue converse, a 3 quater sleeved shirt, and my tie randomly hanging round my neck.

"What are you wearing?" Esme asked

"Umm clothes"

"Bella, lose the cheek okay? Go and get dressed" she told me

She couldn't tell me what to do. She wasn't my mother. I stood there my arms folded.

"Bella,go." She said sternly

Carlisle appeared behind her.

"Bella do as you're told" he said

I went and pulled on my jumper.

"Happy?" I asked

She didn't look happy.

"Get in the car, we'll discuss this after school" Esme said.

We went up to the headteachers office.

"Behave Bella" Esme said

"Whatever" I muttered

"Hello Isabella, I'm Miss Mason, the headteacher here" The woman said

I was laughing inside. I gave it a week, 2 at maximum. No way was this going to last.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

She didn't seem too happy to be here, she'd been kicked out of Forks High school for her behaviour and lack of attendance. It seemed Isabella Swan had a thing for causing trouble. Once we'd filled all the paperwork out, Mrs Cullen left Isabella with me.

"Behave" she told her before leaving

I gave Isabella her timetable.

"It's Bella by the way" she said

I took her to her first class. How long would she last? She had science with Sian. I felt so Sorry for Sian. She had Finn and Kyle and now Bella...

(Bella's P.O.V)

Miss Mason dropped me off and I took a seat on the back row next to two boys.

"I'm Kyle" One of them said

"Bella...Swan" I smiled

We were doing an experiment, chemicals and me...big mistake. I had knowledge about chemistry. Endothermic and exothermic reactions. Mrs Diamond was walking round watching.

"I don't get it do you?" Kyle asked

I nodded

"It's simple, Exo, out. Endo, in. Exothermic gives out heat. Endothermic, takes heat in"

I handed him one chemical and poured another on the table.

"Add that to that" I said motioning between his hand and the table

"What does it do?" Kyle asked

I smirked.

"It explodes" Mrs Diamond answered from behind us "Cooler,now"

"Why?" I questioned "You said demonstrate an endothermic or exothermic reaction..."

"Preferably one that leaves the school intact" she said

"Well maybe you should be more. Specific next time..."

Mrs Diamond took me to Miss Mason's office. This was just too easy.

"30 minutes? That's the best you can do" Miss Mason questioned

"I've done nothing wrong" I argued "I was following instructions"

"When I said demonstrate an exothermic reaction, I did not mean attempt to blow up my classroom" Mrs Diamond said

"You never said that..." I pointed out

"Thank you Sian, I'll sort it" Miss Mason said

Mrs Diamond left leaving me alone with Miss Mason.

"Alright, let's skip the formalities, they're boring. Kick me out. Send me home. Whatever." I said sounding bored

Miss Mason shook her head.

"I've never had any trouble from Edward or Alice or Rosalie before she left"

"Well I try not to run with the pack" I rolled my eyes

"If you're trying to get kicked out, it won't work, I don't give up on people Bella. No matter how far they push me. Now your time here can be pleasant or you can spend the next 3 years divided between the cooler and my office"

"I won't be here that long." I stated

"I wouldn't bet on that" Miss Mason said "You can spend the rest of the day in the cooler, I want an essay on why schools have rules. If you don't get it done you'll spend tomorrow in the cooler, do you understand?"

"Yeah" I mocked a salute

"Go on, I'll be checking." She said

Whatever. Like she could do anything.

"Bella!" Kyle called "You busy?"

"Nothing, that can't wait" I replied

Miss Mason came out of her office.

"Bella, cooler. Kyle class"

"But I've been sent out Miss" Kyle argued

"Well you can head to the cooler too"

We walked to the cooler and I headed towards the back of the room.

"No, here" Miss Mason said pointing to the table in front of her

I sat at the table. I wasn't doing anything for her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

Esme was sat on the couch, I could tell from the look on her face that she was deep in thought. I sat beside her.

"Esme?" I said

She was in her own world. I touched her shoulder.

"Esme?" I repeated her name.

She looked at me.

"Bella's headteacher has been on the phone, she lasted 30 minutes" Esme shook her head "I don't know what is going on with the girl..."

"Maybe we should sit her down, talk to her about it" I suggested

"We can try it, but...I don't know, she's so closed off. It's like she's deliberately trying to push us away" Esme said

"Maybe she just needs time, or maybe she's just seeing how far she can push us?"

I held Esme in my arms.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I walked back to the house. I had nowhere else to go but no way was I getting in a car with Rosalie. I walked along the road, staring at the picture in my hand. I missed him so much. Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the living room ready to ambush me.

"Take a seat Bella" Carlisle said

I did as he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Bella this behaviour cannot continue..." Carlisle started

"Look, if your going to kick me out can you just do it and save the nice stuff for someone that cares" I said

I wasn't used to sticking to one place long anyway so why would I care?

"You think just because you misbehave that we're just going to give up and kick you out?" Esme asked

She sounded offended and it caught me a little off guard.

"Aren't you?" I asked

"No!" Esme said "In fact you're grounded. I'm trying to understand you here Bella, but you're making it awfully difficult"

"That's because you don't know me!" I said bitterly "If you knew a god damn fucking thing about me maybe you would understand!" I yelled, running upstairs

I went into my room and buried my head in my pillow. I found a lighter and clicked it on, holding it to my arm. It burned so badly that I had to hold back a scream. But, with the pain everything else went away.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly put the lighter away pulling my sleeve down. Esme came in.

"If you've come to lecture me, don't bother. I'm not in the mood" I muttered

"I haven't" she said quietly, sitting on the edge of my bed "You dropped this" she handed me the picture

"Thanks" I muttered

"Bella..." She started

"I thought you weren't here to lecture me?"

"Carlisle and I have to pop out, we'll talk about this when I get back okay?" She said

"Okay" I muttered

Five minutes later I heard the car engine and then it faded away.

Rosalie appeared in my doorway.

"Why don't you just go?" She asked

"What?" I questioned her

"No one wants you here, all you do is cause trouble and make everyone stressed out. You're a waste of air. If I was you I'd just go and stop causing other people all this crap" she said bitterly

Tears dripped down my cheek.

"Oh don't worry you can take the stuff Esme bought you...It'll tie you over until you find someone else to sponge off"

I picked up my rucksack up, Rosalie was right. I left everything Esme had bought me including the iphone 4S. I was wearing a tshirt and a thin hoodie, jeans and pumps. The clothes I'd come in.

"Tell them I'm sorry and thank you" I muttered as I walked past her.

I stuck to the woods walking and walking, Rosalie's words going round in my head. They didn't want me. It was pouring down with rain and I shivered as my feet moved quickly over the broken twigs and leaves as I searched for shelter.

(Esme's P.O.V)

When I got home Edward was on the computer in the attic, he had earplugs in. They always helped him concentrate, alice was reading a magazine, with her headphones in and Rosalie was watching TV downstairs. Bella was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked Rose

"Oh yeah, she said to say goodbye and thanks."

"What?"

"Did you say something to her?" Carlisle asked

I could always tell when any of my adopted teens were lying. Rose looked down.

"What did you say?" I questioned

"The truth"

"Which is?"

"That we were all sick of the trouble she caused and that no one wanted her here"

I shook my head

"If she's hurt..." I didn't finish my sentance I just gave Rosalie a certain look.

We had to find her. She could be hurt and it was freezing out there and pouring down. Carlisle came with me, Edward too. Alice stayed at home incase, Bella went back to the house. Rosalie stayed out of my way.

We split up searching for Bella, her scent disappered after about a mile. We all had thick coats on. We didn't need them of course. We had to find Bella, it was getting colder. Edward yelled for Carlisle after a while and of course even though we were all a few miles apart we both heard him. I ran as fast as I could towards Edward's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

(Esme's P.O.V)

Bella was lying on the ground in front of him, her leg was trapped in a snare. Her lips were turning a pale shade of blue and she was pale. I broke the snare and Edward tore part of his shirt off, tying it above her knee.

Carlisle carried her back and we got her sorted and into bed. I noticed something on Bella's arm and I pulled up her sleeve. It was a burn. I showed Carlisle.

"It's day old at the most" he said

Carlisle put a white, gel thing over her arm. I didn't know what it was called.

"It's burning" Bella groaned

Her hand tugged at the white material pulling it off.

"Bella, it needs treating" Carlisle said

"It's fine, I'll live" she mumbled

"At least let me put some ice on it? Just to help the inflammation?"

"Its fine, I promise" she mumbled

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

It wasn't fine it needed treating. She was drowsy as it was, a little pain relief added to that and she'd be out of it. As I injected the morphine in her arm, she went drowsy and eventually fell unconscious. I sorted her arm out, it seemed like it had been exposed to intense heat...A bare flame. But, if she'd burnt herself on something, wouldn't she tell me? Esme did all the cooking in the house so she couldn't have burnt it on the cooker. It wasn't the type of burn you got from hot water, so it wasn't the kettle...It was almost as if the burn had been done on purpose.

Esme and I had a little chat about it and she decided we should talk to Bella together. Esme stayed with Bella holding her in a soft embrace while I tried to figure out what type of burn it was. Bella slept through the night and when she woke up in the morning it didn't take long for her memory to come flooding back. She wriggled out of Esme's arms and onto her feet wincing as she landed. I'd come back to sit with her at this point. I stood up putting my arms out blocking her path.

"Bella take it easy..." I told her

As usual Bella didn't listen. She walked on her leg normally, even though it was clearly causing her pain.

"Bella sit down" I said

"I'm going to be late for school" she argued

Hold on; was I in an alternative timeline? Bella was worried about being late for school... More like she was avoiding questions.

"No. Bella you don't have to go in today" Esme said

"I want to my attendance is bad enough as it is" she threw back

"Fine, I'll drive you"

"No its fine I'll walk"

"Not on that leg." I told her

"Then I'll catch a ride with Alice"

Now she really was trying to get out of it.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I threw on my clothes and tied my hair back, grabbing my bag and running down the stairs to catch Alice. My leg was pulsing and it felt like the bone would pop out. I didn't want to stay behind for the awkward questions. I hated school me and lessons just didn't mix. Its not that I didn't try I just got distracted. Alice was riding with Rosalie so Edward took me to school. I got out at school and walked inside.

"Ah Bella" Miss Mason collared me on the corridor

"I know I'll behave" I said

"No Bella...wait..."

It was too late; I faded into the crowds on the corridor trying to get as far away from her as possible. Truth was I didn't have any friends. I was so closed off and I didn't normally stay in one place long enough to get attached. People always left, boys always break your heart. So, what was the point? Miss Mason walked past the windows down the side of the classroom. I ducked.

"Um, problem Bella?" Mr Clarkson asked

"Er, no sir" I answered

He had us writing a paper on a family member we admired. I didn't have a family and I didn't know the Cullen's well enough to write about them, I had one family member, my brother. He'd be two years old now. I had seen him since he was 6 months old. He'd been taken away by social services and placed with foster parents. I hadn't seen him since. The Cullen's didn't know about Ben, they didn't know much about me. I wouldn't let them in.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

The bell rang to say it was the end of first lesson. Not a peep from Bella. She hadn't been sent to me. I checked the cooler, she wasn't there. I went back to my office.

"Jenny can you please find out which class Isabella Swan has just been in and which class she's in now?" I asked

"Of course" Jenny replied

She started typing on the computer.

"She was in English with Tom Clarkson and now she should be in Food tech with Ruby Fry" Jenny informed me

"Thank you" I smiled

I headed to Tom's room and knocked on the door. He set his class off and came out to talk to me.

"Was Bella Swan in your class this morning?" I asked

"Yeah"

"How was she?"

"Unusually quiet actually, followed instructions, didn't have a spot of trouble with her" Tom said

"Okay thanks"

Bella behaving? I'd had Esme Cullen on the phone this morning. She'd asked me to keep an eye on her. I wondered if she'd turn up to Food tech. I walked down to Ruby's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I borrow Bella please?" I asked

Ruby nodded. Bella grabbed her bag and came out to me. I took her up to my office.

"I want you to know you can talk to me" I told her "Don't ever feel like there's no one you can turn to"

She looked at the floor.

"Come on Bella talk to me?" I pleaded with her

"I can't it sounds stupid" Bella said

"Try me?"

"I'm scared...I don't stick around too often, the Cullen's will get bored with me and I'll be back to square one. It's happened before." She said


	5. Chapter 5

(Bella's P.O.V)

As I came out of Miss Mason's office, I'd with held a lot of information from her. I didn't trust anyone. The older Cullen's took themselves home and Esme came to pick me up in the Mercedes. I got in and Esme drove me to McDonalds.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"I thought you'd like a little treat; listen Bella I'm here okay? I'm not going anywhere. If you want to talk, I'm here if you don't that's okay" Esme told me

We went through the drive through and parked up in the car park as I ate.

"The boy...in the picture...he's my brother" I said

"What's his name?"

"Ben...he lives in foster care"

"What happened to your mum Bella?" Esme asked

"She died, she was a druggie"

"What happened to your arm sweetheart?"

I stayed quiet.

"Did you do it to yourself?" she looked at me

"It just makes everything better for a while"

I finished eating and sipped my coke.

"Bella we're here for you, talk to us. I know Rose can be a little frosty, but she'll come round" Esme explained

Tears dripped down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed

Esme got out the car and walked round to my side opening the door, she pulled me into her arms and this time I didn't fight it.

"Ssshhh come on" she said holding me

I cried into her.

She let me calm down before we went home, as I walked in the door, Rosalie sniggered.

"What's your problem?" I asked bitterly

"Rose stop it" Esme scolded

"No I want to hear it" I insisted

"You're such an attention seeking little brat! You need someone constantly worrying about you" Rosalie said

"Rosalie that's enough! Go to your room" Esme scolded

The anger pulsating out of me now was something I'd never experienced before. It was, strange but brilliant. My arm flew out in front of me and I sent Rosalie flying through the air, she landed on the glass coffee table. I'd known what the Cullen's were since I'd tried to mug Rosalie. Hard as stone, icy skin, pale white, they didn't eat, they didn't sleep. It's a wonder they managed to hide it. They were vampires. My mum had died of a drugs overdose, when she was pregnant with me. My dad had fought to get me out alive. I was breakable like a human but I had the strength of a vampire. I was a vampire/human hybrid and Rosalie was about to find that out.

My eyes flashed gold as she came at me pinning me to the wall, I was pretty much human. The vampire bit only came out when I needed it. Like now. I lifted my legs up like I was curling into a ball and pressed them into Rosalie's abdomen, using all my strength I kicked out sending her spinning through the air. She growled at me. Esme and Carlisle got in the middle of us, back to back. Esme facing me. Carlisle facing Rosalie.

"That's enough!" Esme yelled sounding like a nagging mother

Rosalie's lips curled back hiding her teeth.

"I'm going for a walk" she said bitterly before storming out the house.

I sat down on the couch. I guess the vamp was out of the bag.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a hybrid?" Esme asked

Esme sounded like a normal mother but Carlisle was amazed, I guess he'd never met one before.

"How long have you been like this?" he asked

"I was born like this! I didn't choose it!" I snapped

He looked apologetic and my tone softened.

"My dad was a vampire, mum was just a dreg that he chose to...you know...with. Mum overdosed on heroin just before I was born, then when I was a few months old dad was killed my wolves" I explained

"And Ben?" Esme asked

"We met when I was living on the street, I found him. He'd just been abandoned. He didn't even have a name. I kind of adopted him as my brother and we stuck together. Then the social found out and they took him, they tried to take me too but I ran and ran..." I sighed

I could see Carlisle still curious.

"I'm human to a certain extent, I'm breakable. But on my 16th birthday I'll stop aging, I have the strength of a vampire but, I can eat food or drink blood. Although I tend to eat, I've never hunted" I told him

"Can you reproduce?" Carlisle asked

The question made me uncomfortable and if I'd been human I'd have blushed a deep crimson, I could tell by the look on his face he hadn't intended to make me feel this way he was just curious.

"I don't know, I've never heard of some like me doing...that" I answered

I turned to look at Esme. "About what happened...with Rose. I'm sorry. My temper can sometimes be like a volcano, it explodes uncontrollably, but it's never happened with a human. Only vampires and wolves."

She nodded understanding; she found her husbands curiosity as amusing as I did.

"Anyway why didn't you tell me you were vampires?" I asked

Carlisle took a deep breathe. "We though you were human, we had a feeling it might freak you out a bit"

"Mmmm sometimes living with Dracula tends to do that to people" I chuckled

Edward came down the stairs, a small smirk on his face.

"You knew?" Esme accused

Edward shook his head "I knew she was weird...I can't read her mind"

Edward was cute and kind of hot. I liked him but I'd never let on. He gave me this look. I winked at him.

"I'm going for a shower" I said heading upstairs

Edward followed.

"So erm its Friday night, no school tomorrow. Do you wanna watch a movie with me? We could get pizza?" Edward said

"Great"

"How about curry instead though?" I asked, I wasn't really a pizza fan

"Even better" He said before disappearing back downstairs

Hold on, he was a vampire he didn't eat? By the time I turned round he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

(Edward's P.O.V)

I had a date with Bella! Well as good as. I'd liked Bella since I set eyes on her. Not only was she good looking, she was smart and she was like me...well kind of. Plus, that whole bad girl act totally did it for me. I could smell the shampoo and shower gel. It was the one Bella used everytime and it smelt dreamy...I though once I'd hit 100 that was it for me but Bella, she brought out the school boy in me. I arranged the living room nicely. Candles, lights dimmed, film ready to start, popcorn, curry had been ordered and beer.

Bella came down the stairs, wearing a vest top and some little pyjama shorts. Her long, wet hair hung down one side of her head in a fishtail plait. She sat down on the couch and I put the movie on, sitting next to her. We were watching thirteen, Bella loved that film. Even though I didn't sleep therefore didn't get tired, I faked a yawn and put my arm around her shoulders. I passed her a drink and she sipped it. I was glad when she finally looked me straight in the eye for a moment and gave me chance to kiss her. I was so glad when I felt her lips pressing back against mine. It meant she felt the same. She didn't eat the curry apparently she wasn't hungry but she liked cold curry for breakfast...

Before I knew it the kiss had turned into something more and she was underneath me our bare chests pressed together as she deepened the kiss.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I woke up in the morning with Edward I was laid on the couch and a fleecy blanket was laid over me. Edward was watching me. I looked up at him.

"Morning sleepy" he said

"Morning" I groaned

Urgh I felt terrible. I hadn't even drunk that much last night. Maybe it was because I didn't eat anything? I went upstairs to bed, I needed some serious sleep. I closed my eyes and Willed sleep to find me.

(Esme's P.O.V)

"Where's Bella?" I asked Edward

"She went back to bed, she wasn't feeling well" Edward explained

"Not feeling well?" I said

"I think she drunk a little too much last night"

"Ohhh"

Bella? Drunk? That wasn't like her?

Bella came downstairs, although I'd never tell her, she looked terrible. She was so pale even for her.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked

"I feel...strange"

"Strange?" I questioned

"My head it's...weird and my hand keep doing...this" Bella said, she held her hand out. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Edward take her upstairs" I said

I called Carlisle, he was at work today, but he was coming back early now.

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

I was driving home. It would have been quicker to run but I had to keep up the cover so that the humans didn't get suspicious. I could understand Esme's concern, our kind didn't get ill and although I didn't know much about hybrids, from what Esme had decribed this wasn't just some bug or a common cold like a normal human.

As I pulled up on the drive, I flung the door open striding up the path and across the porch. I clicked the button on my keys over my shoulder, locking the car. I could see from the look on Esme's face, how worried she was. I took her hand and led her upstairs to Bella's room.

Bella was pale, she had greyish bags under her eyes and the usually pink colour had drained from her lips. A thin layer of sweat covered her face, making her glimmer in the light. She looked exhausted and weak and she was barely staying conscious.

"Bella?" I asked "How are you feeling?" I asked

"Terrible" she groaned, her eyes still closed

I held her eye open shining my torch at her pupil then repeated it on the other eye. Her pupils were dilated and had no reaction to the light. I'd seen a few cases like this before, I didn't believe Bella would do that one second, but I couldn't rule anything out after everything that had happened. Even so my current diagnosis didn't explain the headaches and vomiting.

"Edward can you go get my stuff please" I asked

As soon as he left the room, I looked at Bella.

"Bella, listen to me? Have you taken something?" I asked

She didn't answer

"Bella, I need to know" I urged "You're not in trouble, but I need you to tell me what have you taken?"

"Ec..Ecstasy, I'm so sorry I was...just...n-nervous...wanted...Ed-Edward to...like...me..." She said her eyes still closed, her voice sounded raspy, tired.

At least she'd admitted it, so I could treat her. Ecstasy was a dangerous drug as it was, but the tablets sold to kids weren't always pure ecstasy. Edward handed me my stuff and I took a large cannula. I tapped her elbow to get a vein and pushed the needle in, quickly taping it down and doing the same with the other arm, I needed to get fluids into her.

I got her hooked up to two drips each pumping something different into her body. I left them to do their job. I'd have to run tests later on to check there wasn't any serious damage. I was hoping she'd make a full recovery, well physically she would...until Esme got hold of her anyway. Esme hated the thought of losing any of her children and Bella was on of them now. After 12 hours, the colour started to come back to her face, I hooked up another 12 hours bag, hopefully that would do it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Bella's P.O.V)

I woke up feeling like I'd died, in fact I had a feeling death would feel better. I was alone, thankfully. I sat up, ugh I had needles coming out of my arms. I slid them out and stood up. What had happened?...I didn't have too much time to think about it because I found myself running for the bathroom. I sat curled over the white porcelain bowl as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

I used the sink to pull myself up and rinsed my mouth before brushing my teeth. I looked down at my hands...shaking uncontrollably. Yesterday, seemed ages ago. I couldn't believe I'd taken drugs to feel confident. If I couldn't be myself around Edward then maybe we weren't supposed to be together?

He probably hated me now anyway...they probably all did. I made my way to the balcony and sat down on the wooden decking. I noticed Edward stood in the doorway, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Edward...I..."

"Save it" he snapped cutting me off "I thought you were different...special...But you just like every other stupid teenager on the planet" he shook his head

He turned around and started to walk away.

"Edward." I said

But he ignored me and kept walking. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest.

(Esme's P.O.V)

Bella was awake and at the moment her and Edward were having a screaming match. I wanted to intervene but Carlisle said we should give them some space.

"Rosalie was right! No one wants you! You're a useless druggie...just like your mum" Edward yelled

Then silence neither of them said a thing. Then there was a loud bang. Like two objects colliding. Carlisle and I both raced upstairs. Edward was rubbing his cheek, it seemed his last comment had just earned him a slap.

"Don't you EVER compare me to her" Bella said quietly

Then she bolted for the door, taking off into the woods.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I kept running through the trees until I reached the end, I was stood on a cliff, I looked up at the sky and let all the pain out.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed until I had to stop for breathe

My screams soon turned into sobs, Its the first time I thought death would be more peaceful than life...less painful.

I turned and walked straight into waiting arms. Carlisle picked me up and I felt like a child again...being hugged by my father. I let all the pain out and cried until I felt like my body would dry up like a sandy, desert. I calmed down as we walked back through the woods and by the time we reached the house I'd regained my composure, I was ready to sit down and talk things through with Edward.

Edward was putting his bags into his volvo, when we emerged from the trees, Esme was trying to reason with him, Alice was stood next to her and Rosalie was glaring at me from an upstairs window. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder trying to reasure me.

(Esme's P.O.V)

"Edward come on this is your home, we're your family" I said

"Not any more" He said bluntly getting into the car

Bella stood infront of the volvo c30.

"We need to talk about all of this" she told him

"I'm done talking to you, get out of my way" he replied

"Well I'm not done, get out of the car!" Bella said

Edward revved the engine

"You wouldn't?" She challenged

"Try me" he said, revving the engine again

Bella folded her arms.

"Fine do it"

"Okay" Edward revved the engine before flawing the gas pedal speeding towards Bella

I grabbed her and pulled her out of the road just in the nick of time. I could see the shock on her face.

"Alice take Bella inside" I ordered

I turned to Carlisle and he wrapped me in his arms, as he kissed my head softly.

"We need to talk to her, if we don't this will not end well" I said

Carlisle nodded and we headed inside to pick up the pieces. We found out from Alice that Bella had gone for a shower. I sat on the couch trying to thing of someway to help Bella...I didn't want her to go back to the burning.

She came down about 30 minutes later, wearing a long sleeved, blue tshirt and some leggings with fury socks over the bottoms. She sat on the kitchen counter, eating cookies,chocolate ice cream and dougnuts.

"You'll be sick" I pointed out

Bella shrugged and continued eating.

"I know you're upset-"

She cut me off "I'm fine...Never been better actually..."

She jumped down off the counter and headed for the stairs.

"Bella come clean this up" I said

"Later..." She said

"Isabella Cullen, come back here this instant" I yelled

She came back reluctantly

"What?" She said

"Clean this up and go to your room"

"Whatever" she said and began cleaning up her mess

(Bella's P.O.V)

I went upstairs after cleaning my stuff up. I opened my draw to get a jumper, as I pulled the jumper out a blue and white box fell out, it was the pregnancy test I'd bought, ugh. I shoved in back in my draw under my clothes, no way was I dealing with that now. I put my headphones in and laid on my bed with my eyes closed. I got bored with that after a while and turned on my laptop, the first thing that popped up in my notifications was...

'Edward Cullen went from being in a relationship to single'

I pressed the power button not bothering to shut it down properly and snapped it shut. I called Edward. The automatic voice at the other end said his number wasn't in service. God, I was so mad at him and it was begining to take its tole.


	8. Chapter 8

(Bella's P.O.V)

I picked up the pregnancy test, tapping it in my hand. What did I do? I was no good at this. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise Rosalie was stood in my doorway.

"What's that?" She asked

"Nothing" I said, quickly hiding the test behind my back

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!" I kind of shouted in a whisper "I don't know"

"You haven't done the test?" Rosalie asked

"No, I haven't"

"Why?"

"I don't know, Edward's not here and..."

"And what? If you are just because Edward's not here doesn't mean it'll go away, just do the test" she said

"IF I do it" I started enphasising on the if "Nobody knows, not Carlisle, Not Esme, not Edward and ESPECIALLY not Alice?"

"Fine, fine. Just do it. I'll keep watch"

I went into the bathroom while Rosalie waited outside. I felt like I was commiting a crime. The 5 minutes dragged and then I couldn't do it. I opened the door and pulled Rose in.

"Well?" Rosalie asked impatiently

"I can't look, you do it" I said handing it to her

She looked at it, then back at me.

"You need to talk to Carlisle and Esme..." She said

I snatched the test looking at it, No, no, no, no. Positive.

"You need to talk to them"

"No! We had an agreement, not a word"

"Bella, this is serious, you can't hide it forever" she said

"Not forever, just until, I think of away to tell them"

"Bella..."

"Just don't say anything!" I cut her off

(Esme's P.O.V)

About 10pm Bella had gone to sleep and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Esme I need to talk with you...alone" She said

"Okay let's go to the study"

"Away from the house..."

"Okay, let's go for a walk" I grabbed my coat and Rosalie quickly pulled me from the house.

When we were deep in the woods away from the house.

"Okay, first of all, It's Bella's birthday next week. Second..." She trailed off

She handed me a positive pregnancy test. I looked at her with wide shocked eyes. I wasn't possible.

"You?" I asked

"No...Bella"

"Bella?...Edward's"

"But you didn't hear it from me she swore me to secrecy, if she asks you found the test" she added quickly

"Bella's pregnant?" I asked

She nodded

"Does Edward know?"

"No, she doesn't want him to, she doesn't want anyone to know"

"Okay, thank you Rose"

We walked back to the house slowly and Rose explained things a little. When we got home Bella was sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I couldn't sleep so Carlisle had made me a hot chocolate. Esme and Rosalie came in the front door, they'd been for a walk apparently. Esme had the test in her hand. I gave Rosalie an upset look that made her know she'd betrayed my trust.

"Rose?" I questioned

"I'm sorry, I was worried" she explained

I shook my head and jumped down off the counter, Esme put her arms out to try and stop me.

"Bella..."

"Get off me!" I said pushing her gently away and running upstairs. I shut myself in my bedroom and cried into my pillow. How could Rose do this to me!?

The door opened and Rosalie stood there.

"Let me explain?" She said

I shook my head and threw my phone at her, with such force that when Rosalie ducked, it was embedded in the wall.

"Bella please...I'm worried about you"

"What does it matter!? Edward's gone, he's not coming back, so who cares! Who cares..." I cried

Rosalie held me.

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

I pulled Bella's iPhone out of the wall, it was trashed, the screen was shattered and it wouldn't turn off, the plastic housing was cracked and I doubted it could be fixed. As we stood in the doorway, watching Bella break down in Rose's arms, I could see the. Worry and pain strewn across my wife's face. We needed to sit down and talk all this through with Bella, but only when she'd calmed down.

After, a while Bella had calmed down a little and Rosalie went to her room. Esme and I laid on Bella's bed with Bella in the middle. Esme ran her fingers through Bella's hair, it seemed to soothe her and it helped Esme knowing she could do something to help. Bella's eyes closed eventually and she fell asleep, curled into Esme's side.

(Bella's P.O.V)

In the morning, I didn't want to open my eyes. I wasn't ready for all the questions. But, I guess they were better off sooner rather than later. I opened my eyes to see Esme had stayed with me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

Where to start? Bad, upset, suicidal, sorry, scared, lost, alone...

"Fine" I replied

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" Esme asked

I shook my head

"I want to find Edward, it's his decision too"

"Okay...I'm sure we can go"

"I need to do this by myself..." I said

"That's out of the question Bella, there are so many things that could go wrong with that"

I sighed "I'll think it"

"You're in big trouble..."

"Why?" I asked

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday neXt week" Esme said looking at me.

"I don't really do birthdays, I've never celebrated it yet and to be honest don't really feel like it" I answered

"When you've had some breakfast and got dressed Carlisle wants to see you and then I think Alice and Rosalie want to take you shopping"

I groaned "That's it I'm going back to bed" I closed my eyes

Esme chuckled. "It won't be that bad, come on"

I sighed, getting up and dressed and eating my breakfast. Carlisle ran his stupid checks and then I was kidnapped by Alice and Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

The truth was Esme wanted Bella out of the house, so her and Carlisle could started planning her birthday and Alice just couldn't pass up the chance to shop. I could tell Bella wasn't that into it, I understood really, this was something she'd want to do with Edward and he was gone. That was bound to scare her. Hell, I'd be scared, but I couldn't do anything about that. All I could do was try and cheer her up.

We'd bought paint for the nursery, a teal like colour. It was nice and some furniture too. Bella insisted on decorating the nursery herself, eventhough we tried to convince her otherwise. When we got home Bella sat on the couch and within minutes she was fast asleep.

"I said keep her busy not kill her" Esme chuckled as her and Carlisle came back.

"Edward..." Bella muttered in her sleep.

I missed Edward, he was my brother. But, at the same time he was a complete jerk for leaving Bella. Bella wasn't like I'd first thought. She'd been stealing to survive...Because she had to not because she wanted to.

(Edward's P.O.V)

I was renting an apartment in seattle. I missed Bella...my whole family infact. But, she'd taken drugs why would she do that? At the same time it seemed so stupid to give up after I worked so hard to get her. Maybe we both needed some space? She'd called me and I'd blanked it. I'd tried calling her back a little while later but I couldn't get through.

It was Bella's birthday next week and I didn't know whether to go back. It was lonely up here in seattle and I missed Esme and Carlisle, my sisters and my Bella. Had I blown it with her? Did I stand a chance? I'd tried to get over her, move on. I'd even been to a strip club to try and take my mind off her. Esme would kill me if she knew. But, nothing worked. I was in love with her.

I'd bought her a birthday present, It was a small silver locket, I hoped she'd like it. I needed to go back. For Bella. It took me a few hours to pack everything up and I drove back thursday night. Bella's birthday was friday, I hoped it would be a nice surprise.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Alice had picked out the perfect dress and done my hair, all for the birthday I didn't want to celebrate. We all sat downstairs together as they all handed me presents. Rosalie had got me some books I wanted and iTunes vouchers. Alice got me a red pandora bracelet and a black one and Esme and Carlisle, had replaced my iphone and got me an iPad with its accesories. I thanked and hugged them all. There was one small box that didn't belong to anyone. I opened it. There was a small, silver locket. I opened it and inside lay a small picture of me and Edward...There was a note in the lid.

_'Sorry for being such a jerk, happy birthday. I love you. Edward x P.S. Look outside'_

Was it a joke? I felt the colour drain from my face. I stood up making my way out onto the porch. Edward was stood there leaning against his volvo. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run into his arms and let him hold me forever and the other part of me wanted to hit him and run inside.

I was so angry at him, but at the same time I needed him...Our baby needed him. What was I supposed to do? Cry and melt into his arms and act like nothing happened? I couldn't do that. I turned and went back inside. I went up to the empty nursery, I hadn't even started decorating yet.

(Esme's P.O.V)

Bella went straight upstairs and Rosalie and Alice followed her. Edward came in the house.

"Since when were Rosalie and Bella best friends?" He asked

I sighed "sit down Edward"

"What's going on?"

"Bella's pregnant" Carlisle said

"What!?...but...but...we only...once...but I'm...she's...what?" Edward said

"I know"

I knew he was in shock but it wasn't about him anymore.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I sat in between Rose and Alice, resting my head on Rose's shoulder.

"Why's he back? He can't keep doing this...disappearing then reappearing..."

"I don't know Bells" Rose answered

Edward came up and stood in the doorway.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second? Alone..." Edward asked

"No, its my birthday and everyone's put loads of effort in and I want to enjoy it, we'll talk about this tomorrow" I stood up walking out of the room and downstairs

"Bella? Are you alright?" Esme asked as I walked past her heading into the kitchen.

"Fine" I said heading to the fridge

Nothing. I finally found a bottle of vodka in the cupboard. It was my birthday. I could get drunk if I wanted to.

(Esme's P.O.V)

I grabbed Bella's wrist.

"Come on you don't want to do that" I said

Bella put the vodka on the side and hugged me gently.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing"

Bella walked off, into the living room.

"Bella you alright?" Carlisle asked

"Bella wait, I just want to talk" Edward called

"Edward back off, Bella's fine. Aren't you Bella?" Rosalie said

They were all crowding round Bella, I could see her suffocating in there and she started to wobble.

"Alright!" I said "Give her some room".

I took Bella's hand and pulled her out of the middle, taking her outside for some fresh air.


	10. Chapter 10

(Bella's P.O.V)

I couldn't do this anymore, I was putting an end to this, I want too young anyway. I picked up my phone shutting my self in my room, I'd gotten the number from the phone book.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone

A voice answered

"Hi, umm I'd like to book an abortion please"

I waited then continued

"Yeah, Isabella swan, 15"

The woman said something else and then hung up.

Esme was going to hate me after this, they all would. I packed a bag and sat down with my notepad.

_'Esme,_

_Thank you for everything, you're an amazing person and a wonderful mother. I honestly doubt there's anyone better. You and Carlisle were the best and well only parents I ever had. And Alice and Rose they were the best sisters I could have hoped for. I know I'm hurting you all by doing this but I can't cope. I know by now you'll all hate me, I don't need you to like my decision but please respect that it was my decision to make. Please don't look for me._

_I love you. _

_Bella xxx'_

I made my way out of the house so no one noticed and got in the car and drove.

(Esme's P.O.V)

Bella had been quiet for a while, I decided to go check on her, I walked up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door. No answer.

"Bella?" I called out

No answer. I knocked one more time and opened the door. She was gone. All that was left was a notepad on her bed. I walked over and picked it up, reading...

_'Esme,_

_Thank you for everything, you're an amazing person and a wonderful mother. I honestly doubt there's anyone better. You and Carlisle were the best and well only parents I ever had. And Alice and Rose they were the best sisters I could have hoped for. I know I'm hurting you all by doing this but I can't cope. I know by now you'll all hate me, I don't need you to like my decision but please respect that it was my decision to make. Please don't look for me._

_I love you. _

_Bella xxx''Esme,_

_Thank you for everything, you're an amazing person and a wonderful mother. I honestly doubt there's anyone better. You and Carlisle were the best and well only parents I ever had. And Alice and Rose they were the best sisters I could have hoped for. I know I'm hurting you all by doing this but I can't cope. I know by now you'll all hate me, I don't need you to like my decision but please respect that it was my decision to make. Please don't look for me._

_I love you. _

_Bella xxx'_

I caught my breathe, No. No Bella.

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

Esme had gone to look for Bella and disappeared. What was it tonight? I went upstairs, Bella's bedroom door was wide open and Esme was laid on her bed, sobbing. I finally got it out of Esme what had happened and she showed me the note.

***12 Months Later***

We hadn't heard from Bella in a year. Esme searched the woods for a scent, anything that Bella had come back. But, she hadn't. Not even a phone call. Esme hadn't really gotten over it. Rose was at university and Edward and Alice were at college. They all lived in student accomodation which meant it was just me and Esme.

Esme hadn't slept in our bed, since Bella had left. She was always in Bella's room. I had a shift at the hospital, I felt terrible leaving Esme but I had to go. I needed some time away from home. When I arrived. Back home, Esme was in the same place, she hadn't moved. I wondered if I'd ever have my wife back.


End file.
